mspaintadventuresfandomcom-20200224-history
Jade Harley
Jade Harley is the final Homestuck kid. She has long black hair, round glasses, and a bucktoothed grin. She wears a shirt with a constantly changing blue picture on it, a belt, and a button-up skirt. She was named Farmstink Buttlass while she was sleeping and thus she couldn't object to the name like the three other kids did -- however she wrote a note in advance about it. Jade goes under the chumhandle when chatting on Pesterchum. In the Incipisphere, her planet is yet unknown. Biography Jade lives on a strange island with her Grandpa, despite him being dead. She describes him as "intense" and "charismatic", but fears bumping into him for fear of being subjected to another of his stern lectures. Jade's house is a giant tower next to the volcano on her island, which was discovered by Grandpa. It's filled with high-tech gadgets that appear to have somehow originated from Prospit. Living in isolation like this would explain her lack of pop cultural knowledge and enthusiasm. There is indeed an unnamed island at the coordinates mentioned, -0.955766, -174.759521. Jade owns a Dreambot which is one of the first appearances of Robots in the comics. She used it frequently to interact with her friends while still asleep. Jade's Fetch modus is not a regular data structure like the other kid's, instead she opts for a fetch modus that resembles children's games like pictionary and memory, where one has to match up pairs of cards. She has an uncanny knack for getting it right on the first try. Her Strife Specibus is riflekind; she is a skilled markswoman with a supply of firearms that her grandpa insist she carry with her when leaving the house. Unique among John's chums, Jade is evidently not a gamer. Online, she has been shown to have a very excitable personality and she loves to plaster her pesterings with large amounts of exclamation points and emoticons. Jade has Pesterchum Enamel, a version of Pesterchum which advertises itself as being "Much Shinier!" Along with having the chumhandles of John, Dave, and Rose, she also has a Trollslum with all of the Trolls, despite at least two of them refusing to ever Troll any of the kids. Her web browser of choice is Echidna, who is coincidentally the mate of Typheus, the namesake of John's web browser. Jade at first appeared to have no interest in Sburb, but she eventually came across Dave's copies of the beta from a time capsule, and thus is hosting Dave. However, she had some trouble getting him in to the Medium, as she had no experience with games and also had narcolepsy problems. She dropped the towel in the toilet and dropped the toilet in Dave's room, and then prototyped the Kernelsprite with the useless crow. However, he managed to get in on time. Presumably, Jade will enter the Medium with John as her server, but John has still not recovered the beta for her. Her meteor has been shown to be very close now, looming over the night sky. Becquerel She has a pet dog named Becquerel, who is her guardian and the (probable) First Guardian of Earth. Dave describes him as a that should be Jade says she couldn't accomplish such a task if she tried, also stating that her . She does appear to make an exception for Bec, as she attempts to shoot him during their Strife, but Bec's reality-warping powers made it impossible for Jade to inflict any actual harm upon him. It seems she was simply playing with him in any case, as it ended with her having him fetch a bullet, in mid-air. Personality Jade has a very quirky personality, and often dozes off to sleep, then wakes up without any recollection of ever falling asleep. She is completely unaware of her narcolepsy, possibly never sleeping by her own choice, and only makes it into bed with the help of Bec. She is forgetful and wears colorful reminder rings on her fingers. She has been seen with a flute which she plays, though in a very silly and bad manner. She is however able to play the Eclectic Bass. She has interest in older cartoons, the furry fandom, nuclear physics and high-tech gadgetry, and is a skilled markswoman (though perplexingly, she is also a pacifist).She is the same age as the other children, but acts younger than them. Jade, like several other characters, has her own unique loading screen for flash animations about her, featuring a slowly spinning flower and her silly green font. However, during her Strife with her Grandfather, this is replaced with a second loading screen featuring a portrait of her dream Self hanging over a purple and yellow fireplace mantle. She stood up to the Courtyard Droll and took back the ring he stole. She has proven herself to be very brave and resourceful. She cares deeply about her friends and pushed John's dreamself out of the way of Prospit's Moon crashing on the surface of Skaia. Also, she sent john a birthday present that traveled through time to save him from his first encounter with Jack Noir. It turned out to be the bunny that had also taken a long complicated journey. Jade is the first person ever to put a pumpkin in their inventory. It vanished however, just like always. Jade's Title is the Witch of Space. Understandable considering her pet Bec's ability to warp space at will. Jade's Associated Element is Earth. Jade's Associated Item is (probably) Uranium. Skaian Clouds Jade was at first proposed to have amazing, nigh-on-prophetic insight into the world around her, though she insisted that this wasn't supernatural in any way. This has been shown to arise from the dreams she has during the eclipse of Prospit. She sees images and events in the clouds covering Skaia. *Jade knew her gift to John would be lost, but says that it will be found again when he needs it. *Jade asked Rose about John's gift to her the second she finished opening it. *When Rose mentioned she'd had a pet, Jade knew that it was a male cat. Jade expressed knowledge that a certain game would come out that could bring Jaspers back to life, much like John's Nanna. As such, it was concluded that Rose's Kernelsprite would be prototyped with Jaspers, which it was. *Jade knew about Sburb's ability to resurrect dead things in the form of Kernelsprites months before the release of the beta, despite her more technical friends like Rose knowing nothing about the game. *Jade mentioned that John had 'company' (two crude ogres) sneaking up on him. *Jade knew she would be named Farmstink Buttlass initially, and wrote a note objecting to the name. *One of Jade's Fetch Modi, the one she uses most of the time, works like a game of Memory. She has "a knack for always guessing right on the first try." *Jade insisted to Rose that today would be a big day. *Jade predicted Rose's internet failure down to the last minute. *Jade appears to be able to communicate with her grandfather, despite him being dead. *Jade cannot foretell when or where Becquerel will appear. . *Jade knew that the Wayward Vagabond would appearify John's gift and sent a letter on top of it for "Mr. Mayor", containing specific instructions and diagrams which didn't even exist at that point in time. She also enclosed a second letter for one miss mail lady, whom most readers had believed to be male until that point. This was revealed to be a cleverly planned way of sending the gift to her past self, which would cause Jade to start wearing blue and to start gardening. While she doesn't make much effort to hide these abilities from Dave or Rose, she tries to keep them a secret from John, refusing to say anything until he "wakes up" and mentions that she's . This is because John, like Jade, has a dreamself on prospit and can see the clouds shown here, which provide images of the future. She has been awake on Prospit long before the game started. However, she no longer has this foresight due to the death of her dream self. Shirt Image Unique among the kids, the picture on Jade's shirt isn't a static image; it changes randomly due to a device in her room called the Wardrobifier. This device can change her shirt design into any of ten different light blue images or have it cycle randomly or between a set number of the images. The images are. *'Atom': A diagram of an atom, shown right before the view is switched to the Wayward Vagabond in the (supposedly nuclear-powered) Skyship Base. This image seems to be her 'default.' *'Pumpkin': Shown right after the viewer tried to drop a pumpkin on her. *'Leaf': Shown when she was thinking about her interests, mainly horticulture. *'Ghost': The (Blue) Green Slime Ghost, when reminded about John. The original image on it. *'Spirograph': The Seven Gates of Sburb. The significance is unknown. It appeared when she was picking a Mandarin Orange from her garden. *'Squiddle': Shown right before she entered her bedroom, which is full of Squiddle plushies. *'Devilbeast': A silhouette of Bec, shown when she was thinking of feeding him. This symbol also appeared on the pumpkin that was(n't) in her atrium. Somehow, even though it was not one of her options for the "set image" cycle, it still appeared during the End of Act 4 flash. *'Radioactive': A nuclear hazard sign, shown while picking up a rifle near her uranium-littered worktable. *'Sun': A stylized sun, seen in the . *'Flower': A simple flower. After some debate, she decided to set the wardrobifier to cycle between the atom, spirograph, and sun images. However, the settings were changed during her dreams to cycle through the atom, Squiddle, blue slime ghost, and sun images. It was revealed that she received this shirt from John via a package that was sent by the Peregrine Mendicant when she was a child, and that it was a matching shirt to John's own Green Slime Ghost shirt. After Jade's room was destroyed due to her Dream Bot's destruction, her shirt image displayed the Devilbeast, whom will most likely save her from the resulting fall. Evidently, even though the wardrobifier is destroyed, perhaps her shirt is, by default, random? It would explain how it could change despite the absence of the device. Inventory Log Category:Homestuck Category:Characters Category:Homestuck Characters Category:Protagonists/Allies Category:Homestuck Protagonists/Allies